Naruto: Fukkatsu
by BlackTiger21
Summary: Naruto es un nombre usado, y bastante, pero este joven héroe esconde una gran verdad incluso a sus amigos mas cercanos, que tan mala es esta verdad, la muerte no ayuda mucho pero esta profecía ah de cumplirse, que esconde el uzumaki? acaso no es huérfano? Sasuke tiene una hermana? una mascara que te protege de todo esa es la vida de un jinchuriki RE-ESCRITO
1. C1:El fin de un heroe

**Hola esta es un nuevo proyecto que he tenido desde hace mucho, antes que el nuevo rikudo, en esta historia habrán pequeños detalles diferentes en cuanto a la trama por ejemplo:**

 **-Sasuke tiene una hermana, Hitomi que si sobrevivió a la masacre**

 **-mikoto está viva y fue lo más cercano a una madre para naruto**

 **-sakura nunca dejo de ser una fangirl**

 **-danzo no será un bastardo**

 **-los consejeros valoraran a konoha por sobretodo, pero eso no los hace malvados**

 **Habrá más detalles que no nombrare ahora porque arruinarían la sorpresa**

 **Una cosa que se me olvidaba a partir de ahora subiré un capitulo de mis historias así más o menos:**

 **1° semana: Naruto: Fukkatsu**

 **2° semana: Kazuki: atarashi densetsu**

 **3° semana:Naruto Fukkatsu**

 **4°semana: Kazuki: Atarashi Densetsu**

 **Y así sucesivamente, si por alguna razón subiera otra historia le avisare, en mi biografía colocare los capítulos por mes**

 **Renuncia de derechos: no me pertenece ni naruto ni nada solo algunos personajes que creare T_T**

* * *

 **\- !La muerte no me detendra!-**

* * *

Esta es la historia de un niño… no un hombre que desde pequeño lucho contra sus males, con una gran sonrisa, convertía a sus enemigos en amigos, creaba lazos irrompibles que nadie podía destruir, forjo una amistad con un vengador y todo eso desencadeno en enterarse de todo, absolutamente todo.

Para contar la verdad tras este joven tenemos que remontarnos al pasado, no tanto, solo el día de la traición de sasuke, su mejor amigo…

* * *

 **Valle del fin**

* * *

"que no lo entiendes no puedo y no quiero volver a la aldea, deseo mi venganza contra Itachi, yo solo quiero matarlo" rugió encolerizado por la ira sasuke uchiha, en su segunda fase del sello maldito en contra del ninja n°1 en sorprender a la gente, uzumaki naruto

"Y que ganarías con eso, ¡tu familia no volverá!, ¡no estás solo! Tienes a tu hermana y a tu madre, si te vas ¡solo abandonaras a tu familia!" Grito con todo el ánimo que pudo después de todo había sido atravesado por el chidori, y lo único que lo mantenía vivo fue su enorme voluntad y bueno, el chakra de kyuubi

"que no lo entiendes ellas no me apoyaron en mi venganza, ellas ya no son uchihas y por tanto ¡no son mi familia!" Grito con locura después de todo el fue "traicionado" por su madre y su hermana

"ellas te aman, te quieren de vuelta, quieren a su familia" grito solo para ser ignorado y atacado por otro chidori "creo que llego el momento de decírtelo después de todo fue la voluntad de Itachi" susurro por lo bajo esquivando a sasuke

"que sabes de ese traidor ¡DIMELO!" pregunto el uchiha, sin duda el sello ya lo controlaba completamente

"a los cinco años una muchedumbre me ataco hasta dejarme al borde de la muerte, de no ser por tu hermano no estaría aquí" explico el rubio, sasuke estaba en su propio problema ¿Por qué atentaron contra la vida de Naruto? ¿Por qué itachi lo salvo? Y ¿Por qué le contaba esto? Estas y muchas más preguntas estaban en su mente "desde ese día el fue el anbu que me cuido y yo lo quería como un hermano, estuvimos así durante 1 año, el también me entreno en lo básico de taijutsu, pero la noche de la masacre él se fue a despedir, me dejo en un genjutsu donde me lo conto" termino dejando a sasuke extrañamente conmovido

"qué carajo te conto dobe CONTESTA" exigió el uchiha sin sacarse esa extraña sensación

"el me conto sobre el golpe de estado" contesto secamente "el día del ataque del kyuubi, el zorro tenía un sharingan en su ojo, muchos creyeron que un uchiha lo controlo" explico el rubio "eso condeno a tus familiares al miedo de toda la aldea y a la discriminación de los consejeros, planearon el golpe, tu madre no lo aprobaba pero no podía negarse" explicaba el rubio ante una mirada asombrada de su rival

"ocuparon a itachi-nii como un espía en anbu, sin saber que el sabia que el golpe de estado solo llevaría destrucción y se convirtió en un doble espia y posterior a eso ocurrió la masacre, y se unió a akatsuki con tal de informar a la aldea" le informo el rubio

"Traiciono a su familia, pero ¿Por qué?" pidió sasuke desactivando lentamente el sello

"los uchihas no querían otros clanes en el pueblos, solo uchihas planeaban un atentado en el cual matar a todos y cada uno de los civiles y ninjas no-uchihas en la aldea" contesto de nuevo horrorizando a sasuke "si no me crees toma" saco de entre su destruido mono naranja un documento con el sello hokage y se lo lanzo al anonado uchiha

Lo que leyó hizo al uchiha abrir su ojos como platos, detallaron como hiruzen planeaba conversar con su clan, pero al no lograrlo solo quedo el plan de itachi, dejaron vivo solo a la familia principal con tal de no perder el sharingan, planeaban casarlo a él con la hija de la concejal civil haruno, cosa que hiruzen no estaba enterado, pero itachi los amenazo con entregar a aldeas rivales toda la información que tenia sobre konoha, ahí se dio cuenta, su hermano lo ama, lo cuido desde siempre, en este punto sasuke estaba llorando

"volvamos a casa" dijo naruto apoyando su mano en el hombro del azabache recibiendo un asentimiento de este, iban a irse pero escucharon algo que les helo la sangre

"te dije que itachi era demasiado sospechoso, y ahora no enteramos que es un doble espía o no pain" pregunto una peli azul de ojos naranjas y un pircing en el mentón a otro, ambos vestían con túnicas negras con nubes rojas –akatsuki- pensó fugazmente el rubio

"tal parece que sí. Pero ahora encontramos al kyuubi no jinchuriki, esto aceleramos planes, parece que fue una buena idea tomar este camino o no konan" contesto el ya mencionado pain era un tipo lleno de pircings, pelo naranja y ojos anillados purpuras "bueno kyuubi jinchuriki entrégate y no le haremos nada a tu amigo" amenazo en un tono glacial

-mierda esto es malo, no puedo pelear estoy muy cansado y si ocupo el chakra de kyuubi el pulgoso tomara mi cuerpo- pensaba el rubio preocupado, pero se le ocurrió una idea peligrosa, que sin saberlo cambiaria el mundo, "sasuke vete por el camino de la izquierda yo los distraeré" expreso el rubio preocupado por el teme

"ni lo pienses no te dejare solo" paró en seco al ver la cara de naruto, no era de un idiota confiado si no de un hombre determinado

"que no ves que lo hago para que puedas vivir" gruño enojado naruto al ver a su amigo arriesgar su vida y se le ocurrió una idea "cuida a Hitomi por mi" sin más noqueo al uchiha y creó un clon que se llevo a sasuke

El uchiha se sentía derrotado, maldecía lo terco de su amigo, maldecía la estúpida idea de ir con orochimaru, maldecía todo "vuelve" esas fueron su palabras antes de irse en la espalda del clon sin ver a su amigo quien asentía con una triste sonrisa

"vamos a pelear adictos a los pircings" se burlaba el rubio de sus oponentes que les salió una vena en la frente, sin más la peli azul avanzo hacia el

"yo me encargo, el chico esta débil y no puede ocupar al kyuubi esto será rápido" le expreso a su amigo quien asintió, aunque no se notara los muchachos estaban enojados, el chico no solo se burlo de ellos si no que los subestimo

-tengo que volver a la aldea se lo prometí a Sasuke y a Hitomi- el rubio hizo su característico sello pero a diferencia de antes, ahora solo salió un clon débil, que empezó a reunir la poca energía que le quedaba al rubio y formo un rasengan

" **Rasen…** ahhhh" fue detenido en seco por los cortes de estrellas de papel, todas se clavaban en su piel y entre esos papeles salió konan que lo golpeo en la nuca -perdón Hitomi, Sasuke les falle- pensó antes de caer desmayado y ser levantado por el poseedor del rinnegan

"vámonos" expreso secamente

* * *

 **En Konoha unas horas después**

* * *

Tsunade no estaba teniendo su mejor día primero el mocoso uchiha se escapaba, luego los ninjas que iban en la misión fueron recogidos y algunos estaban muy graves, pero los ninjas de suna volvieron rápidamente a su hogar y todavía no encontraban al que consideraba su nieto u ahora el mocoso mimado regresaba a la aldea mientras ella lo atendía en el hospital, aun recordaba o que dijo el mocoso al llegar

Flashback

Tsunade estaba en las puertas de la aldea esperando y confiando plenamente en Naruto, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Uchiha Sasuke en las puertas en un estado deplorable sin su sello maldito activado

"sasuke ¿dónde está naruto?" pregunto cortésmente con una ceja tiritarte indicando su furia, si había algo que un/una senju odiaba era a los engreídos y arrogantes de ahí salió su aversión a los uchiha

"akatsuki..." susurro con voz baja desmayándose después de eso dejando a una preocupada rubia

Fin Flashback

Después de eso el azabache fue atendido y descubrieron que solo era agotamiento de chakra, procedió a curar a todo el equipo de recuperación, e interrogo al mocoso y este le dijo todo lo que sabía, ahora se encontraba bebiendo sake en su oficina esperando a jiraiya, quien había mandado a llamar de emergencia

Una estela de humo aparecía anunciando el horror de la sannin "He aquí al más grande sannin, el epitome de la masculinidad, el gran y todopoderoso JIRAIYA EL GALANTE" anuncio su llegada el ya mencionado con una pose ridícula haciendo que a tsunade le creciera una vena

"por mucho que me gustaría tomar un bisturí, cortarte las b***s y metértela por el c**o tan profundo que llegue a salir por tu boca" expreso peligrosamente jugando con un bisturí para el horror del sannin "tenemos que ir a la sala del consejo" parándose de su silla, para el desconcierto de jiraiya en ocasiones normales le abría golpeado tan fuerte que no recordaría ni su nombre

* * *

 **Sala del consejo**

* * *

En la sala se encontraban los tres ancianos consejeros en una banca al lado de tsunade, los jefes de clanes Uchiha, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame e Inuzuka estaban

"Tengo que informarles el resultado de la misión de regreso de uchiha sasuke" todos se sorprendieron excepto mikoto quien ya estaba enterada de esto, después de todo era su hijo "el uchiha regreso a la aldea por voluntad propia"

"que quieres decir con voluntad propia Tsunade-hime" pregunto homura. El consejero de la Hokage

"Al parecer cada uno de nuestros ninjas peleo con uno del sonido y les permitió a los demás seguir avanzando" respondió "sin embargo apareció un nuevo ninja de oto y rock lee quien había escapado lo enfrento y pidió a naruto que trajera sasuke de vuelta" explico la rubia a los sorprendidos jefes quienes no esperaban eso "uzumaki enfrento a sasuke en el valle del fin y logro convencerlo de volver a la aldea bajo un costo bastante grande"

"¿Qué secreto tsunade?" pregunto con su frio y estoico rostro la momia

"el secreto del golpe de estado uchiha" respondió la oji ambar

"QUE" exclamaron los tres ancianos y mikoto en shock puro

"Al parecer Itachi le confió a naruto el secreto del golpe, para poder evitar que su hermano cayera en la oscuridad" explico secamente –todavía cuidas a tu ototo eh Itachi- pensó mikoto perdida en sus pensamientos respecto a su hijo mayor

"Antes de escuchar quejas, era revelarlo o que orochimaru consiguiera el sharingan" luego de eso explico el hecho del miedo hacia los uchihas y su intento de golpe de estado, el sacrificio de Itachi y su función de espía, paro para ver la sorpresa en el rostro de todos

"sigo sin entender que tengo que ver yo en todo esto" dijo jiraiya en tono aburrido

"mientras naruto y sasuke volvían a la aldea fueron interceptados y naruto se ofreció a detenerlos mientras el uchiha escapaba" gruño la hokage

"quien los intercepto tsunade" exclamo seriamente jiraiya

"según sasuke era una mujer peli azul, de ojos ambar y un pircing en el mentón, junto a un hombre de pelo anaranjado con muchos pircings y ojos…" paro para un momento de tensión "anillados, el poseía el rinnegan, vestidos con capas negras con nubes rojas" todos llegaron a la misma conclusión akatsuki tiene a naruto y al sabio se le hacían conocidas esas descripciones.

* * *

 **Akatsuki**

* * *

"empecemos la extracción" hablo la figura de ojos anillado a otras 7 que estaban ahí "Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin (jutsu de sellado: nueve dragones ilusorios)" dicho esto nueve dragones salieron del gedomazo y conectaron a naruto que empezó a convulsionar y sacar chakra rojo de su boca y ojos, le estaban quitando al kyubi y el no podía hacer nada

* * *

 **De vuelta en konoha**

* * *

"QUE" el grito dejo sordo a media konoha y en fin como no estar asombrado tu amenaza potencial capturo su objetivo

"por eso jiraiya necesito que ocupes el gyaku kuchiyose para traer a naruto, de no funcionar mandare un equipo de búsqueda con Kakashi a encontrarlo entendido" ordeno con una mirada dura tsunade

"hai, esto será rápido **kuchiyose no jutsu** " exclamo jiraiya mordiéndose el dedo invocando a fukasaku "fukasaku-sama no hay tiempo akatsuki tiene a naruto, necesito que lo invoque" recibiendo una afirmativa del sapo

" **gyaku kuchiyose no jutsu"** exclamo la pequeña rana para soltar una nube de polvo sin nada en ella "que extraño eso debería funcionar **gyaku kuchiyose no jutsu** " repitiendo el proceso fallando miserablemente, abrió sus ojos como platos al descubrir lo sucedido "jiraiya-chan la invocación inversa solo no funciona cuando el convocado esta siendo atado por chakra y la técnica para des- sellar a los bijuus consiste en atar con chakra y extraer el ente" grito sorprendido y aterrado dejando a todos presas del miedo

"no hay tiempo tsunade manda un grupo de tus anbus y a hatake a buscarlo yo mandare a mis roots" ordeno danzo, aun sabiendo los riesgos de que danzo lo encontrara la hokage acepto

* * *

 **Akatsuki horas después**

* * *

-acaso así voy a morir, tan miserablemente falle, ni siquiera un momento de felicidad tuve, solo espero que Hitomi-chan me perdone por fallarle- pensaba el rubio a la vez que caía al piso pero no se sentía muerto, agotado si y mucho, pero vivo, vio como los akatsukis veían con desconcierto la estatua que tenía un ojo a medio abrir, pero el ya no tenía al kyuubi ¿verdad?

"parece ser que el mocoso solo poseía el chakra, pero quien tiene el alma" pregunto una voz que pertenecía a un holograma de un hombre encorvado con un cuerpo extraño

"así parece, sasori-danna supongo que tendremos que destruir la hoja para encontrarlo" animo otro, esta vez un rubio con una sádica sonrisa, -no puedo morir aquí, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO MORIR HOY, YO VIVIRE, NO PERMITIRE QUE DESTRUYAN KONOHA- pensaba el rubio levantándose dificultosamente para desconcierto de los criminales

"¡la muerte no me detendra!" grito el rubio lanzándose hacia el de ojos anillados con un rasengan EN UNA SOLA MANO, ni idea de cómo pero se sintió atraído por la gravedad hacia el peli naranja que levanto un kunai y lo apuñalo… justo en el corazón

El rubio sentía sus latidos lentos, su aliento irse, se maldecía el ser tan débil, el morir así. Con sus últimas fuerzas logro articular sus últimas palabras "perdón Hitomi, te falle" posterior a eso cayó muerto escuchando las risas de deidara… un héroe cayó hoy… el chico de la profecía ha muerto.

 **Continuara…**

 **Naaahhhhh no los dejaría colgados**

Pain seguía mirando el cuerpo inerte del rubio, admiraba la determinación de el niño, pero era un obstáculo, en su camino para ser un dios, y la paz, y bla bla bla bla, siguió pensando así hasta que una idea bastante sádica cruzo su mente "este chico les servirá de lección a las naciones elementales, préstenme un trozo de tela" dicho esto le lanzaron un paño con la nube de akatsuki, lo amarro al kunai y amarro al niño escribiendo un mensaje con su dedo envuelto en fuego y se llevo al niño

* * *

 **Konoha**

* * *

Tsunade había mandado desde chunins a anbus root en busca de naruto, si otra aldea se enteraba, ohhh habría una guerra, pero estaba muy complicada si naruto ya no tenía el kyuubi moriría, le daba miedo solo imaginar es posibilidad, pero ahora tenía que hablar con el concejo civil y shinobi, de repente se acordó cuando le quito casi todo el poder a los civilesy los degrado, un hermoso día, en lo que recordaba llego a la reunión

"Para que nos llamo a esta reunión hokage-sama" exclamo un civil, entre los presentes se encontraban todos lo konoha 12(contando a Hitomi), Jiraiya, el consejo shinobi, civil y los consejeros los jounin sensei también estaban

Hitomi era una chica bastante linda de pelo negro y ojos ónix, vestía regularmente con un traje de maya debajo de un vestido negro, guantes negros con placa y grabado del símbolo uchiha, mayas en las piernas, a la altura de la rodilla, sandalias ninja y la banda de la hoja en su frente, se dejaba el pelo largo y llevaba un cinturón rojo (imagen en mi perfil).

Ella era una sobreviviente de la masacre, trataron de obligarla a reformar el clan, pero solo con una mirada a Naruto, y a su instinto asesino callaron, igual tenía su propio club de fans, pero ella a diferencia de su hermano, tenía una actitud como su madre, amable, humilde, pero a la hora de la batalla date por muerto, a ella en secreto le gustaba cierto rubio, por no ser un aterrador fanboy y por tratarla normalmente, aparte se conocían de niños, pero dejando de lado el pasado volvamos con el consejo

"le he venido a informar un secreto rango s" explico recibiendo asentimientos de todos, sin más empezó a relatar la misión de recuperación de sasuke "finalmente uzumaki naruto se enfrento a sasuke y lo convenció de volver a la aldea" ahí los civiles estallaron

"EL DEMONIO ATACO A UCHIHA-SAMA"

"HAY QUE MATARLO"

"TORTURENLO"

"QUE LE HIZO QUE A SASUKE-KUN" chillo la, enserio tengo que decirlo, solo hay una fangirl peli rosa en el mundo, dejando sordo a media sala

"DESTIERRENLO" eran los gritos llenos de odio y desprecio de parte de los civiles hacia naruto

"SILENCIO" empujando una gran cantidad de ki hacia los civiles que se morían de miedo "naruto lo convenció de volver pero…" antes de continuar en la habitación entraron 4 figuras encapuchadas y revelaron algo que sorprendió a todos a un hombre de 36 años pero parecía ser de 28 era rubio, de ojos azules y vestía solo con un expandex azul y una capa con los kanji de cuarto Hokage, la banda shinobi en su frente y una imborrable sonrisa en su rostro junto a un rasengan en mano.

A una mujer pelirroja de 36-37 años que parecía mucho más joven de ojo violeta y vestido únicamente con un vestido blanco y un delantal verde, con cadenas de chakra azules que salían de su espalda, y una sonrisa que calaba los huesos de quienes la conocían

Una niña de 12 años más o menos, rubia de ojos morados, llevaba el pelo corto y la banda ninja en su frente, una camiseta de maya rodeada de un cinturón café, encima de eso una chaqueta naranja con negro, muñequeras negras, una faja roja oscuro con bordes claros encima de un pantalón corto negro, un vendaje en la pierna derecha y sandalias ninja largas

Y un niño de 12 a 13 pelirrojo de ojos azules, vestía una camiseta negra y pantalones naranja, llevaba unas vendas en la pierna derecha, la banda ninja de la hoja en su cuello, tenía el pelo alborotado, parecía estar muy ansioso por algo o ¿alguien? Quien sabe

Sin duda estos eran Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, pero quienes ¿eran estos niños?

"yondaime-sama" exclamaron los civiles con alegría

"minato-sensei" exclamo Kakashi en shock

"Minato" exclamo la mayor parte de los ninjas en la sala con odio puro

"Namikaze" murmuro danzo con rabia contenida, apretando su bastón, por motivos bastante diferentes a los que se piensa

"hola" saludo con una sonrisa enojando mas a los shinobis en la sala "seguro se preguntan cómo estamos vivos verdad" pregunto el rubio solo siendo contestado por los civiles, como si de un perrito faldero se tratara "el 10 de octubre en el ataque nacieron nuestros tres hijos, menma" señalando al pelirrojo "Hikari" señalando a la rubia "y nuestro primogénito, por segundos, Naruto" termino poniendo en shock de culpa a los civiles

"selle al kyuubi en 3 partes el alma que regenera el poder dentro de naruto, el chakra ying en menma y el yang en Hikari, el shinigami me perdono pero me dijo: que mi idiotez Me costaría más que mi vida,sigo sin entender eso **,** tuvimos que proteger la aldea desde afuera dejando un jinchuriki en la aldea, cuando nos enteramos de la invasión vinimos rápidamente" termino la explicación "a todo esto donde esta naruto" pregunto el namikaze

"es cierto ¿dónde está sochi?" repitió la pelirroja mayor con inocencia, y algo preocupada por su hijo, que de seguro los esperaba (nótese el sarcasmo)

"algo aquí no está bien" respondió analíticamente el ya mencionado Menma observando las mirada de todos

"¿minato como pudiste?" pregunto Jiraiya enojado, con la cabeza baja dándole un aspecto sombrío, a la vez que ignoraba a la familia

"que cosa sensei" pregunto extrañado el rubio namikaze a su sensei, aunque sentía un extraño sentimiento de dolor en su pecho

"como le hiciste eso a naruto" pregunto de nuevo ignorando al namikaze, aun mas enojado que antes

"no entiendo en las cartas de sandaime no decía nada malo sobre Naruto" contesto sencillamente el rubio sin dejar de lado su sonrisa

"seguramente ni leíste las cartas que te mando sensei" respondió jiraiya dándole una fugaz mirada a los al monte hokage que si se apreciaba bien la cara del sandaime parecía muy nerviosa y las de los dos primeros parecían decepcionados

"no veo nada malo en naruto y porque le mentirían a mina-kun" respondió ahora kushina

"por que básicamente…"el instinto asesino de jiraiya se disparo dejando a los civiles y sakura desmayados, y a la "familia perfecta" asombrados por el cambio del sannin, los únicos que no sentían nada eran quienes nunca le hicieron daño a Naruto "NARUTO NO FUE TRATADO COMO UN HEROE" termino para ver a los intentos de padres sorprenderse "FUE TRATADO COMO UNA PLAGA, COMO ESCORIA, EL ANHELABA UNA FAMILIA, UN HOGAR Y USTEDES SE LO NEGARON, TRATAMOS DE ADOPTARLO CON TSUNADE, MIKOTO, SHIKAKU, CHOUZA, INOICHI, TSUME, SHIBI, PERO ESTOS MALDITOS EN SU INTENTO DE CAGARLE LA VIDA A NARUTO LO NEGARON" termino con su instinto asesino y apunto a los civiles que estaban siendo retenidos por las sombras de ambos nara a pesar de estar inconscientes "me has decepcionado minato"

"p-pero fue por el bien del pueblo" respondió poco convencido el rubio ya sin su sonrisa

"POR SU CULPA NARUTO FUE SECUESTRADO POR AKATSUKI" termino el sabio sapo dejando en shock a los civiles, a los namikaze y a los novatos, sin más los namikaze largaron a llorar, minato ahora lo entendía su idiotez le causo dolor a su hijo, pero él podía salvarlo y volverían a ser una familia ¿verdad?

"Ni siquiera hemos podido traerlo con la invocación inversa" exclamo tsunade rompiendo a llorar, a pesar de no querer mostrar debilidad frente a los civiles no aguanto más y lloro como no lloraba desde la muerte de nawaki y de Dan

"namikaze" exclamo danzo llamando la atención de todos "me considero a mi mismo alguien que haría cualquier cosa por el bien de konoha" muchos se confundieron por la descripción de danzo "honestamente nunca creí decir esto" captando nuevamente la atención "pero, la familia es lo primero" respondió fríamente entrando en shock a todos, donde quedo el danzo bastardo hambriento de poder y gloria "así que se útil de una puta vez y salva a naruto de una muerte segura"

Minato no necesito mas, si el mundo estaba ocupando a danzo para ser una buena persona, en ese caso todo era posible "quiero que sepas que solo hago esto por mi ahijado" exclamo jiraiya entristeciendo a su ex-mejor alumno, trazaron rápidamente los sellos que cambiarían el mundo " **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"** al instante fukasaku apareció, entendiendo el mensaje los tres trazaron sellos (ni puta idea de cómo un sapo hace sellos)

" **GYAKU KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"** una nube de humo apareció, en lo que se disipaba vieron un espectáculo que les helo la sangre, al frente suyo se encontraba naruto, pero este naruto no estaba alegre, estaba en pocas palabras: muerto, sin alma, amarrado a una cruz y con un kunai en el pecho, lleno de cortes y con la cabeza gacha

"no puede ser" exclamo jiraiya en shock al reconocer a su alumno y ahijado en tales condiciones

"¡naruto!" gritaron los 11 novatos restantes y mikoto, corriendo en su ayuda.

"no, por favor no, de nuevo no" lloraba Kakashi con su único ojo, al repetir la horrible escena de la muerte de rin, un agujero en el corazón, la pérdida de un compañero

"n-Naruto" exclamo visiblemente horrorizado el yondaime, las palabras de shinigami resonaban en su mente, su maldita idiotez, su maldita confianza, su maldita elección causo todo, se negaba a creerlo, debía de ser un genjutsu, trato de disiparlo inútilmente, era escoria, no peor que escoria

"so-sochi" exclamo kushina horrorizada ante el cuerpo de su hijo destrozado, el mismo hijo que dejaron, que descuidaron y dejaron prácticamente en la boca del lobo, en este caso la maldita organización con nubes rojas

"nii-san" exclamaron tanto Menma y Hikari al ver al hermano que tanto querían conocer muerto y en un estado tan vulnerable

Sin duda la más afectada era Tsunade, aquel chico que le dio esperanzas, que le prometió se Hokage, tuvo un "final" tan trágico como dan y nawaki, incluso más "vamos Naruto despierta, te nombrare Hokage, pero despierta" Tsunade lo sacudió de la cruz con la esperanza de que se levante, Tsunade se levanto y lloro en el pecho de Jiraiya, sin embargo nadie observo la pequeña lagrima que recorría la cara de danzo.

"que dice aquí" pregunto Shikamaru tomando las letras en el pecho del rubio, abrió sus ojos como platos al reconocer el símbolo y lo que decía

" _este niño lucho por proteger konoha aun después de separarlo del kyubi, tómenlo como una lección ríndanse ahora o sufran el mismo destino"_

 _Akatsuki_

Ahora todo calzaba para shikamaru esa maldita organización les arrebato a su amigo, pero debían de estar seguros, nada era realmente cierto en este mundo de mentiras

"inoichi-san podría ver los recuerdos de naruto para ver si efectivamente fue akatsuki" pidió el nara limpiándose las lagrimas

"claro" respondió el yamanaka sombrío por la revelación de la muerte del chico, formo su característico sello y se preparo para entrar "llevare a todos a los recuerdos de naruto" sin mas todos se transportaron dentro del rubio

Un héroe ha muerto el día de hoy, pero que tanto es cierto.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Hola, he pensado en esta idea bastante tiempo y he decidido hacerla, tiene unas pequeñas similitudes con una historia llamada "el amanecer de los reyes" pero esta es diferente, no tiene el enfoque demoniaco, ni tampoco se saltara tanto tiempo, simplemente que para que la historia cuadre Naruto tiene que morir y sus padres vivir.**

 **Por cierto esta historia será un Naruto con 2 en el mejor de los casos y por nada del mundo, POR NADA, habrá incesto, incluso pensé en Hitomi, quien al inicio se llamaba Sayuri, pero me di cuenta que sería algo así como colocarle a tu hijo Martin y a su hermana Martina, lo mismo con Hikari, que se llamaba Naruko, bueno lo que es seguro es que Naruto estará con Hitomi y una que otra más, si tienen recomendaciones de con quién estará Hikari y Menma me ayudaría, pensé en Hikari con Sasuke y Menma con Hinata, si como oyen no habrá, POR NADA DEL MUNDO HABRA NARUHINA O NARUSAKU.**

 **Además quieren Fem kyuubi, Fem kyuubi no Fem Bijuu, ni Fem Gaara, ni Fem rikudo sennin, solo kyuubi que se llamaría… se llamaría… Kazumi (paz y belleza), si me gusto el nombre que dicen, bueno espero su opinión en los comentarios, chaoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	2. C2: El karma es una perra

**Buenos días señores y señoras que exigen mi muerte como pago a mi demora, eso sonó raro, les debo decir que ahora publicare más seguido, eh tenido muchas detestables pruebas, no los culpo si no me creen, pero que se le va a hacer, he tenido muchas ideas para fics, unos mas shonen que otros, y algunas mas hentai jejeje.**

 **Bueno sin más mi capitulo, perdón si es muy corto para su gusto**

 **GRACIAS POR LOS REVIWS**

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenece Naruto, si no, konoha no existiría**

"soy el dios del nuevo mundo JAJAJA" ser humano hablando

-el dios del nuevo mundo digo- ser humano pensando

" _imbécil"_ Bijuu, dios o invocación hablando

 _-su nivel de idiotez es de más de nueve mil-_ Bijuu, dios o invocación pensando

 **"Katon: Torunēdo rasen maru shōjun"** jutsu o ataque

* * *

Nuestro protagonista vagaba por su mente, literalmente, vagaba por el sistema de alcantarillado mental, recordaba cuando lo separaron de kyuubi, pero aquí se encontraba, enfrente del mismo biju que supuestamente le arrebataron, sentado sobre sus patas delanteras como si nada sucediera, tenía un montón de dudas, un montón de emociones, pero con un solo rugido del kitsune se callo

" _seguro te pregunta como estoy aquí verdad ningen"_ recibió un asentimiento del rubio _"eso se debe simplemente a que quien me sello, sello mi poder en tu cuerpo y mi alma enterrada en lo más profundo de la tuya, y por cierto este lugar no es tu mente, es tu alma, de todos modos esto paso por shinigami-sama"_ respondió severamente, si bien el kitsune nunca ocupaba honoríficos, meno con quien lo sello, el shinigami era una deidad y como tal merece respeto

"gracias por todo kyuubi-san" respondió el rubio haciendo una reverencia, dejando perplejo al kitsune, donde quedo el mocoso que le exigió poder y que era un gritón sin remedio "seguro se pregunta el por qué soy tan respetuoso verdad" recibiendo un asentimiento débil de este "bueno eso se debe a que yo…"

Con los novatos, jefes de clanes, intentos de familia, la hokage y jiraiya

Todos se habían metido a la mente del rubio recién fallecido, la mente y el alma eran dos lugares diferentes en sí, mientras la mente alberga los recuerdos, el alma guarda las emociones de la persona, la mente de naruto era un espacio negro lleno de pequeñas esferas con recuerdos que poco a poco desaparecían

"los recuerdos de naruto se desvanecen, hay que apresurarnos" exclamo inoichi tomando una de las esferas con su mano, poco a poco la esfera se agrando abarcando toda la sala, se encontraban frente a naruto de niño (6 o 7 años) frente a un local de mascaras, vieron como el dueño lo golpeaba con una máscara que el niño quería comprar, también lo vieron siendo molido a golpes por una turba y ser salvado por Itachi, ya todos estaban sorprendidos del trato hacia naruto, su "familia" trataba en vano de salvar al pequeño naruto, pero hubo un recuerdo que les llamo la atención

Flashback

Naruto se encontraba sentado en su columpio (el de la academia) viendo a los niños ir y venir –me pregunto que harían si supiera todo lo que puedo hacer- pensó fugazmente el rubio, impresionando a todos los que veían sus recuerdos

Luego de una caminata el rubio empezó a escuchar sollozos, que por alguna razón le dolían de solo escucharlos, al acercarse encontró una joven niña pelinegra, hermosa a sus ojos, llorando desconsoladamente en un pequeño puente

"¿estás bien?" pregunto un tanto coqueto el rubio, al no recibir respuesta la sacudió un poco y pregunto "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA" le grito la niña con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, de puro enojo lo lanzo al estanque y salió corriendo

El rubio termino con la cabeza afuera del agua, solto un pesado suspiro "no se en que me he metido" dijo mirando el camino de lagrimas que dejo la niña "ya que, a parte es linda" dijo con un pequeño e irreconocible rubor en su rostro, se salió del agua y se fue a tratar de animarla

Fin Flashback

Todos se preguntaban a que se refería el rubio con "todo lo que puedo hacer", era como si escondiera algo, el único no sorprendido fue danzo, pero Hitomi poseía un rubor por reconocer a la pequeña niña, que era ella, ella era la niña que lloraba, y quien lanzo lo lanzo al lago, sin tiempo para preguntarse otro recuerdo apareció en la pantalla

Flashback

Naruto estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, golpeando un viejo tronco, que tenia de raro esto, pues el árbol del tronco estaba cayéndose, LITERALMENTE, y por si fuera poco habían otros árboles igualmente derribado

"te lo juro teme, te quitare lo Emo gay de una patada en el culo" gruño con rabia naruto derribando el árbol "me pregunto que harían todos si supieran que el mocoso demonio puede eliminarlos sin cansarse" se pregunto mirando al cielo "no entiendo porque soy incapaz de odiarlos, es más, pareciera que quisiera protegerlos"

De repente el rubio se estremeció cuando cierto vendado apareció entre los arboles "Uzumaki Naruto quien diría que eres tan fuerte" se burlaba danzo, pero de repente se puso serio "puedes engañar a Hiruzen, per a mi no ¿que piensas de la aldea" pregunto directo al punto

Naruto iba decirle una mentira de que seri el mejor hokage, pero al ver la cara del hombre dio un suspiro de resignacion "directo al grano eh" pregunto Naruto mirando la estoica mirada de el anciano "pero es descortés preguntar sin siquiera presentarse" respondió el rubio, no tenia opciones, debía de contarle, algo le decía que debía de hacerlo y confiar en el

"Shimura Danzo" respondió secamente, haciendo que los ojos de naruto se abrieran comicamente

"Danzo Shimura, el halcón de guerra, ninja rango S del libro bingo, parte del escuadrón del segundo Hokage" recibiendo un asentimiento de este, seguro era para danzo que el niño lo vería como la sombra del Sandaime "Sugoi, vamos Danzo-oji-san enséñeme unos jutsus, vamos di que si, anda siiiiiii" pregunto Naruto con los ojos brillosos sacudiendo al viejo

Danzo estaba desconcertado saliendo del shock inicial le sacudió el pelo al niño "tal vez gaki, tal vez" respondió el hombre "pero podrías responderme" la postura del niño se puso seria al instante, y apoyo su mano en el mentón, como si lo pensara seriamente

"si le digo la verdad, no los perdono" danzo y los demás se estremecieron al instante, pero antes de replicar el niño volvió a hablar "pero no puedo odiarlos, solo están cegados por el odio hacia kyuubi" dicho esto la mayoría de los adultos abrieron los ojos como platos "si sé que soy el jinchuriki del kyubi no yoko, que ataco la aldea hace unos años"

"p-pero como" pregunto danzo estupefacto, con a misma actitud que casi todos los presentes, que creían que el chico descubrió su estatus con el incidente de mizuki, bueno excepto los Aburame, que no demostraban nada

"cuando la gente te grita mocoso demonio, chico zorro, fenómeno de nueve colas, es bastante fácil, aunque ayuda bastante mi conocimiento en fuinjutsu, el tatuaje en mi estomago y el hecho que nací el 10 de octubre" respondió el rubio encogiendose de hombros, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

"bueno eso es una sorpresa, pero por que finges ser un perdedor, está más que claro que no lo eres, gaki" apunto a los destrozos, pero si se observaba mas había llamas en los arboles "así que posees el katon ehh"

"bueno primero finjo por que los civiles me temerían mas si saben de mi poder y por qué deseo salvar a un amigo de la oscuridad" respondió el rubio recordando a sasuke, que se sentía bastante culpable cabe decir, y de repente miro hacia el lado con un sonrojo marcado "a parte imagina la cara de Hitomi-chan, de seguro me..." dijo en un murmullo que solo el anciano escucho aun cuando dejo la frase colgando al darse cuenta de la mirada del anciano, que casi se cagaba de la risa

"hitomi y naruto besandose bajo un arbol" cantaba danzo riendose del rubor del rubio que hacia todo l posible por golpearlo, pero el lo detenía con su único brazo bueno "me recuerdas a mi gaki" respondió el Shimura "cuando niño era huérfano, mis padres murieron en la guerra, me consideraron la sombra del Hokage en la academia, después de eso me asignaron con Nidaime-sama, pero él le dio el título de hokage a sarutobi, funde la raíz y trabaje como lo que creían que era… una sombra" respondió el vendado

"r-raiz, no hablares de la organización que convierte a los hombres en armas sin emociones" pregunto temeroso el chico de haberle revelado su secreto a un hombre así

"si pero es diferente de lo que creen" respondió con sinceridad "los anbu root si bien no tienen emociones es solo durante sus misiones, protegen la aldea de manera que te matarían de culpa, pero el resto de tiempo son ninjas son ninjas regulares"

"poseen algo así como un modo sin emociones" pregunto Naruto inocentemente

"dicho de una manera sí, pero es mucho más complejo que eso, es un sello mental, con la ayuda de nuestros aliados uzumaki lo desarrollamos" respondió el vendado

"aliados u-uzumaki" pregunto esperanzado, achicando el corazón a todos los que sabían sobre el incidente uzumaki

"si tenias un clan, lamentablemente fueron arrasados durante las grandes guerras" respondió un poco culpable al ver la depresión de Naruto "pero lucharon hasta el final con honor, como un verdadero guerrero"

"gracias jiji" respondió Naruto secándose las lagrimas -¿jiji? Vaya este niño es muy especial-pensó danzo

"bueno una promesa es una promesa, andando chico voy a entrenarte" luego de eso mostraban a Naruto y danzo entrenando taijutsu y ninjutsu, que por alguna extraña razón el rubio tenia los 5 elementos, a todos casi les da un paro cardiaco al saberlo pero se contuvieron

Fin Flash

"Es cierto eso danzo" preguntaba sorprendida koharu, ya que si bien pensaban en proteger la aldea a toda costa creían que danzo solo quería ser Hokage para tener poder y eso

"pues claro que si" asintió danzo con una sonrisa triste "es increíble pensar que el gaki me salvo de tanta oscuridad" a danzo le salió una lagrima recordando sus momentos con Naruto, a quien consideraba un nieto

"a que oscuridad se refiere danzo-san" pregunto Shibi aburame estoicamente, sin duda ya todos respetaban un poco a danzo

"Cuando joven era algo así como un Naruto joven" respondió danzo encogiéndose de hombros "se imaginaran que pasa cuando le dan tu sueño al que consideras tu mejor amigo" contesto danzo con un aire triste, dejando culpables a los demás, otro recuerdo comenzó rápidamente sin darles tiempo para disculparse por sus acusaciones

Flashback

Naruto se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad de tanzaku (creo que era la ciudad donde estaba Tsunade) practicando el rasengan con una sola mano, espera CON UNA SOLA MANO, todos se impresionaron con este hecho, después de todo la "técnica más poderosa" del rubio era el rasengan

" **Katon:** **Torunēdo rasen maru shōjun** (Elemento Fuego: Tornado ascendente de esfera giratoria) **"** a la vez que lanzaba una esfera roja a un árbol cuando lo toco se expandió y tomo forma de tornado ascendente que incinero el árbol en cosa de segundos **"Suiton: Suisei senpū no rasen maru** (Elemento Agua: Torbellino Acuático Esfera Espiral)" lanzando una esfera acuatica que al hacer contacto con un árbol tomo forma de átomo de agua y lo destruyo rápidamente

" **Futon: Rasenshuriken** (elemento viento: shuriken espiral)" (ya todos saben lo que hace pero igual lo diré) lanzando un rasengan con cuatro puntas que simulaban un shuriken, y al hacer contacto con el blanco lo desintegro rápidamente cuando se convirtió en una especie de gran rasengan " **Raiton:** **Rasen Marudai bakuhatsu** (elementorayo: gran explosión de Esfera Espiral)" rápidamente lanzo una esfera que parecía explotar a cualquier momento, sobrecargada de rayos, que al lanzarla se desvió y creó una tormenta, que por poco quema el bosque, tan rápido como llego la tormenta se fue

"y el más reciente **Doton:** **Rasen maru iwa no kuchiku-kan** (Elemento tierra: esfera espiral destructor de roca)" dicho esto creo un rasengan y lo lanzo, pero el rasengan fue incorporando rocas en su camino hasta quedar como una esfera de roca giratoria que destruía todo a su paso "yatta domino el rasengan en todos los elementos" celebraba el rubio agitando su puño en el aire

Fin Flashback

Todos estaban con las quijadas hasta el suelo, Naruto no solo completo el rasengan, si no que lo modifico con los cinco elementos, y cada uno era extremadamente poderoso, pero pronto el recuerdo de la muerte de Naruto apareció y sorprendió a todos (es lo mismo del capítulo 1 del fic), hasta ahogaron sollozos al ver su muerte, luego todo el lugar se lleno de frases de Naruto, ya sea pensadas o dichas:

" _definitivamente me convertiré en maestro hokage-ttebayo" sonaba la infantil voz de Naruto sacándole lagrimas a algunos_

" _¡apúrate aliento de perro!" grito evitando a iruka, quien estaba a punto de atraparlos_

" _¡Hinata, tu puedes ganar!" alentaba un pelea entre la mencionada y neji_

" _¡shika! Porque mierda te rindes" pregunto en lo que parecía ser el estadio de los exámenes chunin_

" _Teme entiende tu madre te ama, Hitomi te quiere de vuelta ¡entiéndelo!" grito en la cabeza del primero_

" _Mikoto-oka-san" dijo tirando de su falda "te quiero"_

" _jiji" dijo el pequeño Naruto al recuerdo de danzo "gracias"_

" _ero-sennin" dijo un recuerdo del primer encuentro entre alumno y maestro de Jiraiya y Naruto._

" _Hitomi-chan te lo prometo traeré a Sasuke de vuelta"_

" _te lo aseguro abuela me convertiré en maestro hokage"_

A cada palabra los sollozos aumentaban más y mas, en especial de la "familia" de Naruto, se sentían peor que basura, eran escoria, abandonaron a un niño a su suerte, y eso desemboco en la muerte de este, que de seguro lo odiaba en el otro mundo

De repente una sombra apareció, y ahí en frente suyo se encontraba, aquel que se supone murió, sentado tocando la ocarina, solo que no llevaba su mono naranja, si no manto blanco que le cubría todo el cuerpo, de repente detuvo la canción y miro a sus visitantes con una sonrisa "es bueno verlos" respondió serenamente, ocultando perfectamente todo sus problemas internos

De repente se sintió empujado y se encontró con que Hitomi estaba abrazándolo de forma que parecía oso de peluche a punto de explotar "Baka" susurro Hitomi en su oído

"perdón Hitomi-chan" murmuro acariciándole la cabeza "a pasado tiempo jiji, ero-sennin" se levanto Naruto separando a la mujer de su cuerpo

"¡Como que ha pasado tiempo!" grito el sannin golpeando en la cabeza a Naruto "no sabes cómo nos preocupaste, creíamos que estabas muerto" contesto en tono deprimido solo para ver a Naruto cabizbajo repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez

"lo siento" repetía soltando lagrimas confundiendo a todos

"¿Por qué te disculpas gaki?" pregunto danzo acercándose con los demás

"porque yo estoy muerto" respondió todavía cabizbajo el rubio shockeando a todos y sacándole una lagrima a Hitomi "solo soy una parte de mi chakra, que selle para darles un mensaje" respondió levantando la cabeza "es por eso que estoy aquí, Hitomi-chan, Shino, Kiba, teme, sensei, ero-sennin, pelirrojo que se parece a mí, Ino, yondaime, ¿yondaime?" pregunto con la cabeza inclinada, hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza y se fue de espaldas "¡yondaime! ¡Ahhhhh! un fantasma" mientras se tallaba los ojos sacándole una gota a todos, después de todo el era un fantasma que decía ver fantasmas

"mmhhhh hola" saludo el yondaime, estaba nervioso, muy, pero muy nervioso, estaba hablando con el hijo que abandono y que sufrió por su culpa, podía odiarlo y le aterraba esa posibilidad, pero siendo sinceros sería bastante justo

"¿¡como carajos está vivo!?" pregunto y grito Naruto analítico

"el shinigami me permitió vivir, y protegimos la aldea desde sus afuera, para no tener una guerra contra Iwa" respondió Minato rápidamente, reflejando su nerviosismo, aunque nadie lo noto

"ahhhhhhh, una pregunta ¿Por qué sellaste a kyuubi en mi y no en alguien más?" pregunto Naruto, ahora todos estaban nerviosos

"p-pues p-por-porque tu e-eres mi…" respondía el yondaime dejando en silencio a todos, quienes estaban esperando ver la reacción de Naruto "hijo" termino el yondaime shockeando a Naruto

"¡oh mierda! y ahora que me van a decir que tengo un hermano que tiene nombre de ramen" respondió sarcásticamente el rubio sin creerle ni media palabra al rayo amarillo

"pues sí, yo soy Menma y ella es Hikari" respondió el ya mencionado Menma apuntando a su hermana, que estaba bastante contenta por conocer a su hermano

"entonces el yondaime es mi padre…" Naruto no aguanto más la presión y se desmayo ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes

Un poco después

"el sueño más raro de mi vida, primero muero contra un tipo adicto a los pircings, luego me entero de que tengo unos hermanos y ahora el yondaime es mi padre" respondía como si de una estupidez se tratase, pero paró en seco al ver las miradas de todos los presentes y retomo su seriedad, ocultando su enojo y rabia, que era bastante comprensible

"así que es verdad" paro para recibir un asentimiento de su "padre" y de su "familia" suspiro y hablo "entiendo porque sellaste a kyuubi en mi" confeso impresionando a todos por la madurez que demostraba "pero" dijo llamando la atención "¡POR QUE COÑO ME ABANDONASTE EN UNA ALDEA QUE ME ODIABA!" grito Naruto a su progenitor y progenitora que lloraban por su reacción, no es que no se lo merecían

"confié ciegamente en la aldea, sé que no merezco perdón, pero no culpes a tus hermanos, por favor" respondió rogando el malnacido del yondaime, recibiendo un asentimiento de su esposa se agacharon esperando los gritos de su primogenito

Naruto en si estaba enojado, y mucho, pero no tenía tiempo para esto, debía de dar su mensaje y rápido, apoyo su mano en el hombre y en Kushina

"honestamente no te perdono, ni a ti ni a mi "madre" respondió con una expresión indiferente, hiriendo profundamente a sus progenitores "pero no los odio, en si estoy bastante feliz de saber que mis padres no me odian" respondió con una sonrisa bastante triste "y no tengo tiempo para un monologo sobre lo bueno y lo malo" respondió "seguro ya saben que el kyuubi estaba sellado en mi, verdad" pregunto el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento de todos "parece que el shinigami no sello el alma de Kyuubi en mi cuerpo"

"entonces en quien lo sello" pregunto serio el yondaime ante esa peligrosa posibilidad, después de todo el enmascarado seguía suelto y muchos idiotas deseaban la guerra como nada

"lo sello en mi alma" respondió con una expresión neutral "Akatsuki solo me arrebato el poder de kyuubi, su alma sigue en mi, creen que el kyuubi sigue en la aldea y cuando se enteren que soy el hijo del cuarto y tengo hermanos, irán tras ellos" confeso bastante preocupado por su hermano y hermana, dejando preocupados a todos

"entonces nuestra llegada permanecerá en secreto y también tu patrimonio" explico el yondaime recibiendo afirmativas de todos los adultos y una negativa de su hijo mayor

"los civiles ya despertaron y están dispersando el rumor" explico culpable "sin embargo si se enteran de esto pueden ocupar el Edo Tensei para resucitarme y tomar mi alma" respondió preocupando a los demas por la seguridad de Naruto "solo pueden entrenar y hacerse fuertes" con una sonrisa a Menma y Hikari y apoyo sus manos en el respectivo hombro de cada uno "lamento no haber estado con ustedes" respondió culpable, los chicos no sabían qué hacer, su hermano no los culpaba, es mas él se sentía mal por no estar con ellos

"no te preocupes por eso nii-san" respondió Hikari igual que su hermano

"tienen que saber algo mas" confeso el reciente Namikaze "cuando desarrolle las versiones finales del rasengan, supe que si moría todo ese conocimiento se perdería, así que lo selle en mi nuca" respondió impresionando a todos por la madurez del chico "debo de pedirles que entreguen todo lo que escondí en mi casa" pidió

"claro que si aniki" respondió enérgico Menma, por aprender tal cantidad de técnicas geniales

"una cosa más" pidió levantando el dedo "en esos pergaminos deje todas mis técnicas, cada una para uno de ustedes, lo hice pensando en konohamaru, Sasuke, Hitomi y en mí, pero ahora mis técnicas de viento pasan a ti ototo" señalando a Menma "las de fuego a Hitomi-chan" señalando a la ya mencionada "las de rayo a teme-chan" señalando al atónito y rabioso Sasuke por su antiguo apodo "de agua a mi imouto" apuntando a Hikari "y las de tierra a konohamaru, les confió mi legado"

"Como sabias nuestras afinidades" pregunto asombrado el pelirrojo

"estas en mi mente" respondió con una mirada inexpresiva, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y Menma miro hacia otro lado rojo de vergüenza, mientras sus padres añoraban haber tenido una vida más normal, ajeno a esto Hitomi estaba en sus propios pensamientos relacionados con alguien en especial (nótese el "alguien especial")

Y también Naruto tenía un debate mental –lo hago o no lo hago, Sasuke me matara, pero ya estoy muerto, y no tendré otra oportunidad, aaaaaaahhh me vale lo hare ahora- pensaba el rubio con un ¿rubor?

"Hitomi-chan puedes venir un poco" pidió el rubio con un rubor desconcertando a todos, en especial a la Uchiha, para aumentar su confusión Mikoto tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, que amenazaba con partir su rostro

"claro Naruto-kun" respondió simplemente acercándose al Uzumaki que miraba hacia otro lado tratando de disimular su rubor, aunque claro no funcionaba "¿Qué quieres decirme?" pregunto con la cabeza ladeada, dando como resultado una imagen horriblemente adorable, que al rubio aumento su rubor mientras giraba la cabeza hacia debajo de la chica

"bueno, veras, es que, como decirlo…" trataba de articular palabra el chico,- pero qué mierda, se enfrento a un espadachín de la niebla, un usuario de línea de sangre, un Sannin, un Bijuu y ni siquiera dudo un segundo, ¿Qué sería tan vergonzoso como para hacer que Naruto sea tímido?- pensaba el Peinado culo de pato "tu… tu…" seguía tratando de decir sin mirar a la desconcertada chica, mientras la matriarca Uchiha extendía su sonrisa mucho mas "me gustas" termino el rubio mirando al suelo avergonzado, sin mirar la cara de emoción de las Uchihas, la de hermano sobreprotector de Sasuke, la de shock de la mayoría de sus visitantes y la cara de tristeza de Hinata

"¿q-que dijiste?" sonó la temblorosa y esperanzada Hitomi, no todos los días descubres que aquel que ves como a un ídolo, por no caer en la oscuridad y sed de venganza, se confiesa, enfrente de todos para rematar.

"dije que me gustas Hitomi-chan" respondió determinado el rubio mirándola a los ojos, los segundos parecían eternos para Naruto en su búsqueda de aprobación, al no recibir ninguna respuesta miro hacia abajo con pena y murmuro "entiendo" a la vez que soltaba una solitaria lagrima que se deslizaba por su rostro "solo espero que sea…" se detuvo súbitamente al sentir un par de brazos en su cuello, subió la cabeza y vio a su amada Uchiha llorando "porque lloras Hitomi" pregunto limpiándole la lagrima

"por que mas lloraría, tu también me gustas Naruto-kun" respondió profundizando el abrazo, a mucha sorpresa (y felicidad) de el rubio "claro que me gustas tonto, me salvaste de la venganza, me enseñaste a volver a ser feliz, me demostraste tu determinación, por eso uzumaki Naruto yo te amo" respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con la esperanza de un nuevo mañana y un nuevo día ser capaz de vivir con su amada en esta vida o en la otra, la acerco más a su cuerpo y la beso en la frente "gracias" pronuncio "eres quien siempre me apoyo, quien creyó en mi, y me dio el valor y la esperanza para seguir, Gracias" respondió, ambos se quedaron así, no supieron cuanto duro, ni cuanto durara, pero de algo estaban seguros, desde hoy nunca más estarán solos (¿muy cursi?)

Y los demas estaban en un incomodo momento –tierra trágame- pensaban con voz cantarina todos los presentes

 **Alma del rubio**

El gran y todopoderoso kyuubi no yoko estaba realmente sorprendido, después de todo se entero de que su enérgico y gritón anfitrión, era en realidad un chico bastante sereno e inteligente, en cuanto le exigió el saber cómo no se había enterado estando dentro del rubio, este le respondió que él nunca se molesto por saber de su vida

Ese pensamiento le hice entristecer, nunca se preocupo por la vida plagada de mierda de su contenedor, en vez de eso, no lo ayudo, no lo preparo, ni siquiera lo curaba, ya que si hubiera querido ni siquiera permitiría la formación de esas horribles cicatrices en su cuerpo, le había demostrado que no era mejor que los aldeanos

" _N-Naruto"_ respondió bastante temeroso por la reacción del chico, que podría odiarlo al igual que todos los humanos con los que se encontró

No era un secreto el odio del kyuubi hacia la humanidad en general, por ser considerado un arma, por ser controlado por un bastardo Uchiha, que esperaba se pudriera en el infierno, ser encerrado para "proteger Konoha y el mundo", ser nuevamente sellado, ser controlado DE NUEVO, y volver a ser encerrado en un "mocoso exasperante", lo hubo convertido en un ser lleno de odio, pero unos minutos dentro del aura serena del chico lo tranquilizaron lo suficiente para hablar

Cuando se disponía a hablar, o disculparse, una presencia tan todopoderosa se presento, al parecer la muerte vino por su presa, o eso creía

"Así que tu eres mi reencarnación" dijo la figura

 **Fin capitulo**

* * *

 **No saben cuánto pagaría por ver sus caras en este momento, ah lo siento por el corto capitulo, pero eh tenido poca inspiración últimamente, pero eh podido completar el capitulo**

 **Por cierto si alguno de los lectores de mi otra historia lee esto, debo decir que estoy medio bloqueado. Eso y la gran cantidad de putas pruebas del mes, odio a mis profesores**

 **Tratare de publicar lo más pronto posible, pero no prometo nada**

 **Chao chao**

 **Pd: Naruto no ha perdonado a sus padres, solo se salto el monologo**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡AVISO!**

 **Buenas tardes señores y señoras les he traído malas noticias y para evitarme la flojera de escribir dos notas distintas, una por fic, lo escribiré todo aquí:**

 **1.-mi fic Naruto con Soul Eater queda en hiatus indefinido, por dos simples razones: me he visto el anime y su final y me han dado ganas de matar al que adapto, en serio, el personaje de Soul es de mis favoritos y literalmente sentí que lo corrían al lado, me han dicho que el manga es mejor y planeo leer el manga, pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer antes; la otra razón la explicare mas adelante**

 **2.-mi fic "Naruto: Fukkatsu" ser rescrito por razones imples: estuve muy triste por que nadie mas me dio su apoyo (salvo , zafir09 y pirata eli-sama, cosa que agradezco mucho) asi que cuando hace unos días eli-sama comento estuve feliz y planee los capitulo pero al escribirlo me di cuenta de algo...**

 **¿Cual es la motivación de naruto?**

 **En fukkatsu naruto muere y pareciese que estaba feliz con eso, no deseaba venganza y no veía por que luchaba, hay quien dirá que es para vivir con la hermana de sasuke pero lo reviven y que? naruto se volvió plano y mediocre, lamentablemente el mundo de naruto en mi historia era igual**

 **Mientras que en Kazuki atarashi... naruto era mas profundo (segun yo) que en mi otro fic, era mas pervertido, un poco exagerado y preocupado por sus amigos, no me molesto, si no que el mismo ya no tenia para que luchar en concreto, cada protagonista tiene un objetivo general y uno concreto: Natsu proteger a Fairy tail, encontrar a Igneel; Naruto: alcanzar la paz y vencer a madara... se entiende pero mientras Kazuki (naruto) lucharía por su hogar, no encuentro un objetivo concreto**

 **En fin lamento si los decepcione pero mi decisión esta tomada**


	4. Otro Aviso

**Otro... ¡AVISO!**

 **Buenas tardes señores y señoras les he traído noticias, de hecho esperaba que pasara un tiempo antes de tener que publicar esto, pero me dio la inspiración y ya que...**

 **les he venido a avisar, válgase la redundancia, que la re escritura de este fic esta en mi perfil, hecha y derecha, ahora puede que no a todos les interese dado que se volvió un crossover con DxD pero a mi me gusto como quedo**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
